


As You Wish~

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gratsu - Freeform, M/M, Spanking, Yaoi, knights AU, smut/lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another request from tumblr.<br/>3# AU: Knights| Pairing: Gratsu | Genre: Lemon/Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish~

Natsu was the king, but when it came to the bedroom...

He was Grays 'Bitch'  
It didn't take a lot to get the boy going, a few rough touches, some threats of public nudity...

He was like putty in his hands..

Well almost..

Gray hummed as he let his hand swing down again against the boys ass, grinning as he felt him tremble-

"Say it..."

The ravenette mumbled, letting his hand down again to strike his Kings behind-

"N-Never..."

Natsu let out a strangled moan, gripping the sheets before him.  
Gasping as his entrance was breached-

"I said say it~"

Gray smirked as the body below him twitched and mewled, loving those delicious sounds-

"F-Fine... I-I'm your... I'm your bitch..."

Natsu whispered, burying his face in shame.  
The pinklette yelped as his head was pulled up by his hair, panting-

"Louder~"

Gray chuckled darkly as the boy whined, gulping-

"I-I'm... I'm your bitch!"

Natsu shouted, groaning as his hair was let go, falling limp against the bed as he awaited what was next.  
He felt Gray move out from under him, grabbing his hips firmly-

"Such a slutty King~"

He tsked, rubbing over the pink haired boys ass, licking his lips as he spread his cheeks-

"J-Just fuck me already..."

Natsu's breathing was sporadic, anxiously awaiting to be entered-

"As you wish my majesty~"

Gray hummed, pushing inside the boy.  
Previous prepping had been done, there was only mild resistance, nothing the boy below couldn't handle.  
He clutched the sheets tightly, groaning into them as the man above him fully buried himself-

"Mm~ No matter how many times I fuck ya, ya never get loose~"

Gray hummed into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.  
Nipping behind the boys ear he stood, a hand on his hips the other placed in the middle of his back as he began thrusting.

The mewls, the moans, the tight heat wrapped around his cock.  
It was all so delicious...  
He could feel the boys release close, his nearing as well.  
Letting out a low growl as the boy tightened further around him he release into his ass, filling him to the brim.

Natsu let out a muffled moan, cumming onto the sheets, his body soon dropping as Gray pulled out releasing his hips.

They both sighed in contentment, the pinklette soon crawled over to the man, whimpering softly as he was snatched into an embrace, the man whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he fell asleep.

~Till Next Time~


End file.
